AZ of Yugioh Shippings
by DarkLily17
Summary: One-shots for the Yugioh shippings! Obviously yaoi. Rated T. I'm taking requests for shippings! So request one!
1. Angstshipping Malik x Ryou

AN: A few weeks ago I found a long, long list of all the Yugioh shippings. Most of them creeped me out, but some of them intrigued me at the same time, so i decided to write my way through a load of them.

This is going to be a long list of one-shots in alphabetical order for the name of the shipping, and will take me a LONG time. Oh and I'll mostly be using the character's dubbed names, but I'm calling the Yamis and Hikaris Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami and Yugi because I hate calling them 'Yami Marik' etc. etc.

I'm obviously going to do puppyshipping, tendershipping, puzzleshipping and bronzeshipping, but if there is a particular pairing (or threesome or whatever) that you want me to write about, even if i've already gone past that letter, then tell me :)

Ideas are welcome (and needed) because my list as it stands is 79 different shippings and I can't make up a story for all of them! Oh dear. Why did i do this? Help!?

This took me almost four hours. I don't know why, but it did. I should have been writing the page of French that's due in in two days, or the essay or Quarries I have to do for Chemistry, or planning my English essay that counts for 8% of my GCSE, or even revising for my maths exam, but instead I wrote this. So reviews would make me happy. Very, very happy. Hint hint ;)

* * *

Angstshipping – Malik x Ryou

Ryou jumped when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. The rest of his class sighed happily – school finished early on Friday – and started talking loudly about their plans for the weekend. Joey and Tristan were trying to persuade Tea that the latest horror film at the cinema wasn't really _that _scary; even Yugi was going to see it with them.

"Hey, Ryou!" Yugi called across the now half empty classroom. "You want to come see _Rise Of The Enemy_ with us tonight?" -1

Ryou shook his head. "No thanks, Yugi, horror films aren't really my thing and...I have that maths exam to revise for anyway." He was glad Yugi was so trusting, or he might not have believed the lie. Then again, most people thought Ryou was a scaredy-cat who couldn't handle a horror film, but what with having spent a lot of the past couple of years being controlled by an evil spirit, the werewolves and zombies on the big screen seemed positively friendly to him.

Yugi shrugged. "Okay, I'm sure we can do something Saturday though." He said brightly. Ryou groaned silently - didn't this guy ever give up? – but agreed to the offer. He would just have to make up some excuse tomorrow.

As much as he wanted to be able to spend some time just hanging out and having fun with Yugi and his friends, he knew there was little point. He'd tried to fit in with them, but Joey and Tristan still thought of him as the psycho with two personalities, one of which had joined forces with the embodiment of evil and tried to destroy the world.

Tea was alright, but she spent most of her time flirting with the totally oblivious Yugi and didn't talk to anyone else much.

Yugi was the only one who really accepted Ryou as a normal person, but all he ever seemed to want to do was play Duel Monsters and couldn't understand why Ryou wouldn't duel him. The fact was that, other than not wanting to get his ass kicked royally by the King of Games, Ryou was only an amateur – it was Bakura who'd had all the duelling skills. And duelling held no good memories for him.

_Really_, he thought as he walked towards the school gates with Yugi talking non-stop in his ear, _there only seems to be one person who ever understood me properly. And he's in Egypt right now. _

How unfair was his life for him to only have the one real friend? He couldn't even talk to his family because the only family he had was always away with work. He missed his father terribly, but couldn't have talked to him about it anyway. No, the only member of his family he could have talked to died just after he moved to Domino.

He blinked back tears as he thought of his twin sister. _Oh Amane, I miss you._

His thoughts were interrupted by Yugi elbowing him in the ribs. His pail face took on a pink tinge; he hadn't listened to a word Yugi had said, he must have noticed Ryou hadn't been answering.

But Yugi wasn't looking at Ryou, he was looking towards the school gates, where a blonde, tanned Egyptian teenager was leaning against the gate, wearing dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black jacket and his usual eight tons of gold jewellery.

"Malik!" Ryou cried, both surprised and thrilled to see him. The blonde turned when he heard his name and grinned, waving. Ryou half ran over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's waist.

Malik laughed. "I need to breathe, you know!"

Ryou smiled, but reluctantly released his tight grip.

The blonde cocked his head to one side, looking at Ryou like he was considering something.

Then he smiled and leaned in very close to his surprised friend.

"I've missed you." He murmured, before grinning like a shark and kissing Ryou hard on the lips.

Ryou let out a surprised yelp and took a step backwards, but then relaxed and kissed back, his hand finding its' way into Malik's hair.

Malik pulled back, chuckling, to look around at Yugi, who had stopped a few feet away, gaping at them.

"Good to see you, Yugi. " He smirked, hand reaching for Ryou's.

"I...err...you...he...what" Yugi spluttered incoherently.

Ryou rolled his eyes slightly, they'd kissed not turned into aliens!

Malik gave up on the pointy-haired teen and turned to Ryou. "You aren't busy tonight, right?"

"I-"

"Good, we're going on a date." He announced, dragging Ryou's hand, whether he stayed attached to it or not, away from the school, leaving Yugi to stare at them across the street.

"Malik, stop!" Ryou begged, digging his heels into the ground with little effect.

The blonde obeyed, stopping and turning, his violet eyes meeting Ryou's brown ones.

"Uhh..." Ryou faltered, his boyfriend's eyes momentarily making him forget why they had stopped. He blinked. "W-why are you here?" He realised how that sounded and corrected himself. "Why aren't you in Egypt?"

"Egypt doesn't hold too many happy memories for me, Ryou." He said solemnly, "I wanted to get away from there as fast as possible. I transferred to Domino High so I could be with my friends. With you."

Ryou stared at him for a second – he'd rarely heard his boyfriend so serious. "Malik..."

His grin returned, "I start school on Monday, so we may as well make use of the weekend while we can." He winked cheekily and proceeded to drag the paler teen towards the main streets of the city.

* * *

After hours of running from shop to shop, spending ridiculous amounts of money because Malik claimed he had 'left all his clothes in Egypt' (Ryou suspected that they were at least two wardrobes full of clothes wherever it was Malik was staying, but he insisted that he had more than enough money for everything and Ryou wasn't going to spoil their fun), the two of them got a table in an almost full Italian restaurant in the centre of Domino.

They dumped all their bags by their feet and picked up a menu each.

"Get whatever you want; three courses if you want it. I'm paying."

"Malik! No way, you already bought me a load of stuff, I should be paying for this..."

"Not a chance." Malik insisted, shaking his head firmly.

"Where are you getting all this money?" Ryou asked curiously, giving up on his stubborn boyfriend. As far as he knew he didn't have a job, and Ishizu wasn't likely to have given him more than a little money for food and lodging.

He smiled smugly. "The Rare Hunters didn't _just_ go around trying to kill Yugi for me you know." He laughed. "You'd be amazed how much money you can make from selling rare cards, and I've still got thousands - way more than Yugi, probably more than even Kaiba has."

Ryou didn't miss than Malik glossed over the finer details, and he was glad about it; he didn't want to know exactly what the Rare Hunters had done to get all those cards and all that money.

"Okay, but we can't go around spending money like this all the time you know."

"Of course not, I'm not stupid! I know what I'm doing, I haven't been living underground you know...well not recently anyway."

Ryou smiled, he wasn't sure Malik knew how to be serious, but he loved him the way he was - he wouldn't be Malik if he were any different.

They both ordered the tomato pasta, and caught up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. The last time they'd seen each other being when they got together after the Pharaoh had gone to the afterlife and all the saving-the-world drama had ended. -2

"You don't seem very happy." Malik commented bluntly, spearing a piece of pasta on the end of his fork.

"What? Of course I'm happy! This is the happiest I've been in ages!"

Malik looked up from his pasta, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean right this second, I mean in general. That's precisely my point; 'this is the happiest I've been in ages'.

Ryou went pink, but didn't deny it.

"When was the last time you were happy, Ryou?" his partner asked softly from across the table.

He swallowed, it sounded like a rhetorical question, but he knew Malik well enough to know it wasn't. "Excluding the time I've spent with you, not since my sister died. Not since I came to Domino. Not since...not since I got the Millennium Ring." He admitted, talking very fast and avoiding Malik's eyes.

Malik put down his fork and, ignoring the odd looks he got from the other diners, went and hugged Ryou tightly, tears prickling in his own eyes.

"I know the feeling, but at least I always had someone. You didn't...but you do now."

Ryou buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. "I love you"

"I love you too, but people are staring, can I go eat my pasta now?" Ryou giggled at the sudden change in mood and let go. Malik was the one person who could always cheer him up.

* * *

The conversation relaxed and they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing with no mention of their yamis or their childhoods.

Once Malik had paid for their meal - after many protests from Ryou – the two teens and their shopping bags made their way to Malik's new apartment.

Ryou shivered as they walked along the dark streets. The street lights ended and he moved closer to Malik as they carried on through the pitch black night.

"You cold?" The blonde asked, shrugging off his jacket.

"I'm f-fine M-Malik." He insisted through chattering teeth. "You're f-from Egypt, you must be f-freezing!"

Malik shook his head, handing Ryou his jacket. He hesitated but took it gratefully.

When they reached the poorly lit entrance to Malik's new home, he paused with his hand an inch from the door handle.

"You sure you want to stay here tonight?"

Ryou nodded, shivering too much too speak.

Malik shrugged, unlocking the door. "It's a bit off a tip, I only moved in yesterday."

They stepped inside and Malik locked the door and turned on the light. Ryou gasped; you couldn't see the floor for all the boxes stacked all around the room!

"What _is_ all this stuff?"

"Cards mostly, but a lot of it's my stuff."

_I guess he didn't leave all his stuff in Egypt after all._ Ryou thought, never having believed the blatant lie.

"Want me to help you unpack? If I'm sleeping on the sofa it could be difficult with boxes all over the floor."

Malik smiled to himself; Ryou was such a perfectionist, he probably couldn't stand all the mess.

"Uhh sure, if you want. We can put all the cards in that room on the left, and I'll sort out the clothes. That should clear up a lot of space." He picked up a heavy box and moved towards the small storage room. "But I wasn't planning on either of us sleeping on the sofa."

He left Ryou to stare at him and went to start unpacking the cards, a small smirk working its' way onto his face.

Two hours of unpacking cards, clothes, CD's and everything else Malik owned later, the two of them collapsed onto the large double bed, exhausted.

Ryou glanced at the digital clock and groaned – it showed 00:43.

"Can we go to bed now?" He asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Mmn" Malik moaned, face buried in a pillow.

Ryou laughed, grabbing another pillow and hitting his boyfriend with it.

Malik sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"This. Means. War."

He leapt up with the grace of a cat and started pummelling Ryou with his pillow. He squealed and grabbed onto Malik, who lost his balance and toppled off the bed, dragging Ryou with him.

The paler teen landed on top of his boyfriend with a crash. He froze, heart beat rapidly, and looked down into shining violet eyes.

"You really are keen."

Ryou blushed, "Shut up, Malik."

"Gladly," came a slightly muffled reply as Malik kissed his boyfriend roughly.

"I've missed you..."

* * *

AN: -1 I couldn't think of a horror film so I made one up ^_^

-2 They had tomato pasta because I'm unoriginal and couldn't think of a better meal, plus I'm vegetarian and didn't want them eating meat xD

Hope you liked that ending :D I'll leave it up to you to decide what happens next ;)

Let me know what pairings you want me to write and I'll do it!


	2. Antagoshipping Bakura x Seto

Okay, so just to make this clear, I'm not going to write a one-shot for EVERY SINGLE SHIPPING. I'll do as many as I deem possible/sane, but if I did all of them I would...die. Or something.

This is why you need to tell me who you want a one-shot about! Because otherwise it will be just my choice and that would make me sad :(

Just for the record, I'm not too fond of incest and I'm better with pairings than...anything more than two people but I shall try, just for you 3 :D

This pairing is kind of weird but I went with the idea that they sort of balance each other out rather than infuriate each other all the time. It's a pretty lame ending, but what can you do. Other than re-write it. Because that won't happen. Never!

* * *

Antagoshipping - Bakura x Seto

"'Kura" Seto muttered sleepily, "Get off, I have to go to work."

"Mnnph" came the reply.

Seto smiled down at the man holding onto his chest like a child would it's teddy.

"Move your cute ass 'Kura, I can't run a company from my bedroom."

"Why not?" Bakura moaned, glaring up at Seto.

He chuckled, prying Bakura's tight grip apart and climbing out of bed before his lover good grab hold of him again.

Seto watched the other man roll over with a groan and wrap his arms around a pillow, then padded into the _en suite_ bathroom too take a shower.

As the hot water washed over him, Seto closed his eyes and suddenly felt very calm. He had thought 6 months ago that a relationship with Bakura could only end badly, but the two had got on surprisingly well from the beginning.

They had settled into a nice routine over the past few months: every morning Seto would get up early, then wake up Bakura on his way out the door. Then Seto would go to work and Bakura would get ready for school. (1) Most nights they had dinner in some expensive restaurant, but sometimes Bakura insisted on going to the cinema or the arcade (he had discovered a somewhat childish side since Zorc was defeated and his soul became his own again) (2) and sometimes they just stayed home in Seto's enormous mansion and...had fun.

Seto dried his hair with a towel and put on his usual black outfit with his long white coat. He went back into the bedroom and slipped the card-shaped locket with a picture of his brother inside around his neck.

Bakura snored slightly and his boyfriend smirked, going over to the bed and pressing his lips to Bakura's.

"Wake up, sleepy."

Seto was pulled roughly onto the bed, held close by the white haired man. "'Kura, I have to go to work." He repeated, smirking. "We're having dinner at seven tonight, the limo will pick you up."

Bakura pulled away reluctantly.

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" he demanded.

"How about go to school, kid." Seto grinned, slipping out the door before his boyfriend could catch him and rip off his manly parts. "See you at seven!" he called cheerfully through the closed door.

The response was a string of swear words and insults that only succeeded in making Seto chuckle as he grabbed his briefcase from the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Seto slid onto the back seat of the limo and shut his eyes, massaging his temples. All he had been able to think about all day was the meal he was having with Bakura that night.

Sure, he had eaten out with Bakura hundreds of times, but tonight was going to be different. He would have dressed up, but Bakura would be suspicious enough already, and he wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect.

He chewed his lip, something Seto certainly didn't make a habit of, and thought over what he was going to say.

"Mr Kaiba? We're coming up to Kaiba Manor; do you want me to pick up Mr Bakura now, sir?" (3)

"No, drop me off at the restaurant and then pick up Bakura." _I need to make sure everything is ready first._

He felt in his pocket for the small object and smiled happily but determinedly. He was Seto Kaiba, and he was going to do this right.

* * *

Seto paced back and forth, unable to sit down until Bakura arrived.

_Calm down_ he told himself firmly, and managed to refrain from pacing but still couldn't relax enough to sit down.

"Mr Kaiba?" The waiter bowed deeply – Seto was a very rich and important man; he got only the very best of treatment. "Your...ahh...companion has arrived. Would you like me to get you a bottle of wine? The house re-"

"Your best wine will do. The price in unimportant."

"Err...yes, Mr Kaiba. Of course."

Seto finally sat down just as Bakura walked in. He stood up again to welcome his lover with a quick kiss, and gestured for him to sit down. Bakura did so, looking around him with one eye-brow raised.

"_La vieille fleur?_" he asked sceptically. (4) "This is the most expensive place in town; what the hell Kaiba! You know I don't fit in with all this posh lot, why are we here?"

Seto smiled. "'Kura, if you can drag me along to see _Saw V _with you at the cinema, I get to make you come here once in a while. Besides, you do fit in here, why shouldn't you?" (5)

Bakura scowled childishly, but shrugged and grabbed a menu. "Whatever, Seto, but if we get kicked out don't blame me."

_Oh god, please don't let him get us kicked out. Not tonight.  
_

* * *

Bakura giggled, slightly drunk from the three bottles of wine the pair had drank their way through with the meal – Seto for courage, Bakura just because he could.

He chewed his last mouthful of steak thoughtfully, looking like he was pondering the meaning of life, the universe and everything. (6)

"You know what I want, Seto?" He lowered his voice, leaning in very close to his boyfriend. "You know what I really, really want?"

"What?" Seto whispered back, caught up in the moment.

"CAKE!" Bakura cried. "I really, _really _want some cake. Can you get cake in places like this? Make them get me some cake." He pouted.

Seto grinned, amused, and called a waiter over to order desert for each of them.

The cake came, and Bakura dug in greedily.

"Bakura" Seto began determinedly.

"Hmm?" A chocolate-covered face looked up at him. He quickly licked the chocolate off and looked at Seto curiously.

"Bakura...we've been together a while now and..." He looked down at the table "and I like you 'Kura. I really like you."

"Seto...?"

"The reason I brought you here tonight was because I wanted tonight to be perfect. And I wanted to ask you something." He got down on one knee and took Bakura's hand in his, slipping a ring onto one of Bakura's fingers. "Will you...marry me?"

Bakura's mouth, not entirely devoid of cake, dropped open (not a pretty sight).

"I...err...you mean...you want _me_ to marry _you?_"

Seto nodded, his heart in his throat.

"Well then..." He paused, considering it. A smile worked it's way onto his face. "Okay."

Seto beamed and stood up, hugging his boyfriend – his _fiancé_ – tightly.

Bakura pushed him away suddenly, looking worried.

"Seto...I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha :)

I'll leave you with that lovely image of Bakura in a dress ;)

(1) I'm going with the dubbed ages and saying that Seto is 18 and has left school and Ryou and Bakura are both 16

(2) Going by the fact that Zorc drove Bakura to try and destroy the world and everything...I'm going to say that wasn't all Bakura...I don't really know...I really need to watch that season again

(3) Bakura doesn't really have a last name as he is referred to by Ryou last name...so he is just called Mr Bakura by the waiter :s

_(_4_) La vieille fleur_ is French for 'the ancient flower' or something like that. I thought French names sounded more romantic, but I did sort of get the idea for that name from Bakura ;)

(5) I forget what number of _Saw_ is out now – I've never watched any of them – so don't blame me if this film doesn't exist yet =P

(6) Please tell me people know what 'Life, the universe and everything' is a quote from. Please.

Wow so many authors' notes...and I have no idea why.

This chapter wasn't quite as good (or as long) as the last one I don't think. Myeh, it'll do. It took me pretty much all evening...I should do that french essay now. Hmm.

Hope you liked it. The next one might not be up as fast as this was, i can't spend _every_ night writing. Don't forget to review! :D


	3. Apprenticeshipping Priest Mahad x Mana

AN: Ergh. I hate hate _hate _this chapter. It was so hard to write. I read a few fanfics and couldn't find anything similar to what I was thinking of, so I'm not really sure how I was meant to write this. But ah well.

Sorry it took so long to get up, but I had a maths exam and spent literally an entire week revising, then I had an English essay to write and it took me ages :(

Okay so a lot of the time I should have spent writing, I spent watching Shugo Chara and Death Note. But they're amazing and I had writer's block. Leave me alone.

Sorry you waited so long for such a crappy chapter! I can only right yaoi pairings! ^_^

* * *

**Apprenticeshipping – Priest Mahad x Mana**

"Atem!" I called towards the retreating head of the prince.

"Mana," Mahad scolded as he caught up with me, grabbing my arm gently but firmly. "You know the prince has lessons now."

I pouted. "That's not fair. Why can't we just have fun for once?" I turned to Atem. "You _always_ have lessons."

He turned to me, grimacing slightly. "I know, but I have to. It's my duty as heir to the throne." He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

I snickered, rolling my eyes slightly. I caught Mahad's eye and he smirked, bowing his head to hide the smile.

"It's okay Mana, we can have fun just the two of us. The almost-pharaoh here has no time for mere commoners like us." Mahad teased, bowing mockingly.

"_Mahad!" _Atem and I yelled together.

"You know it's not like that!" Atem cried, taking the joke seriously, as usual. "I'd spend more time with you if I could, it's just…" he trailed off.

Mahad chuckled. "I'm joking, Atem. Your lessons are important, I know you care about us." He bowed again, only half kidding around this time.

"Prince Atem, your tutor is waiting for you." A servant informed him, bowing deeply himself.

"I'll be there in a minute." The prince turned to us. "See you later then." He muttered sulkily.

"Bye, Atem!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him in a bear hug.

He hugged me back, then pulled away to follow the servant back up to the palace. I watched him go before turning to Mahad with an expectant smile on my face.

"So."

"So?"

"Where are we going?"

He smiled. "Wherever you want."

I paused, considering it. "Let's go…this way!" I decided, pointing in a random direction and setting off at a brisk walk.

Mahad laughed shortly, his much longer legs allowing him to easily match my stride.

We walked aimlessly for a few minutes, not talking. Nothing broke the silence but our breathing and the rhythm our footsteps beat into the ground.

Finally, Mahad turned to me. "Where are we going, little one?"

I smiled at my pet name, then looked up at him. "Does it matter?" He looked at me curiously. "I want to find somewhere new." I admitted sheepishly. "All we ever get to see is the palace, I want to find a place that's different. A place…a place that can be ours."

"Ours? I assume Atem is not included in this?"

I shook my head, feeling both embarrassed and a little guilty for wanting to leave my friend out of this.

I looked down at my feet and clasped my hands behind my back, walking a little faster. I didn't look up until I felt a soft touch on my shoulder a few minutes later.

"Mana," Mahad whispered in my ear. "Look, it's a lake."

I glanced up, my eyes widening. "It's…beautiful." I breathed.

I stared, open mouthed, at the scene in front of me. A perfect expanse of shining blue liquid lay before me, its surface clear and undisturbed like coloured glass. The water mirrored the exact blue of the sky, making the small lake seem endless. It stood in the centre of endless dull sand, shining defiantly like a star lighting the way on a dark night.

"It's perfect." Mahad agreed, sounding awed.

I took a step forward, unblinking. I was scared our beautiful lake would disappear if I took my eyes off of it for even a second.

Mahad stepped with me, taking my hand and leading me forward. I smiled up at him, a strange feeling of happiness coming over me.

When we reached the edge of the lake, we stopped and stood there, hand in hand, regarding the flawless pool of blue stretching out before us.

Slipping my hand out of his, I crouched down. The water was so clear and untouched that I could see my reflection perfectly in the unbroken mirror. I ran my hand delicately through the cool, smooth water, sending ripples in every direction. A shudder ran through me as the glassy water enveloped my fingertips.

Mahad sat down next to me, reaching into the water to take my hand. "It's perfect, just like you." He whispered softly, pulling me close.

"Oh, Mahad" I sighed contentedly, burying my face in his chest.

After a while I noticed the sun begin to set. I shifted my position to watch as the glowing ball of light got steadily lower in the sky. The last rays of sunlight fell on the two of us, dancing on the water's glassy surface.

Mahad tilted my chin towards him, his soft fingers tender and sweet on my skin. He moved his face very close to mine, his warm brown eyes obscured by long, black lashes.

The sky changed colour, making Mahad's eyes look a deep purple in the fading light as he ran his hand over my cheek.

"I love you" he breathed in my ear, his hair tickling my cheek.

"I love you too"

Our cheeks brushed against each other as he leaned closer still. As the sun finally disappeared below the horizon, he pressed his lips to mine...

* * *

AN: Why do I seem to be completely incapable of writing long chapters? I'm really, really, really sorry this took so long and it's so short, but I'll try to upload every weekend from now on :)

Also, I might write another apprenticeshipping chapter but a lot darker instead of sweet. Or I might just go straight on to aptshipping. Let me know which you would prefer!


	4. Aptshipping Tristan x Ishizu

AN: Finally! An update! Sorry this took so long, but I've been writing other stuff, some of which won't be uploaded for a while, and it's a lot harder to write pairings I don't like ;) (Tristan? With Ishizu!? What was I thinking? O_o)

I've already written the next chapter, so that should be up next weekend ^_^

Aptshipping - Tristan x Ishizu

Malik glared at the man standing in the doorway, distaste showing quite clearly on his prominent features. He threw the door open wide to let him in, then stalked off upstairs, the thud of his feet echoing loudly through the small hallway.

Tristan took a small step inside, glancing around himself nervously. He closed the door loudly, in case Malik's exaggerated footsteps hadn't alerted the rest of the house to his presence. Ishizu poked her head round the kitchen door, smiling widely at the sight of him.

"Tristan, you're here! How've you been?" she asked, the wide smile still in place. She dusted her hands off on a tea towel and came to hug her boyfriend.

Tristan ignored the question, instead wrapping his arms around Ishizu, holding her close. It still felt a little awkward, but standing here, holding her to his chest, smelling her soft fragrance, touching her warm skin…it felt to Tristan like all the birds in the world were singing for them, and that wherever he went the sun would follow him. For that moment, he was so perfectly…completely…absolutely happy.

He reluctantly let her go, his arms falling to his sides with an audible thump. Ishizu smiled up at him sweetly, then reached up to stroke his cheek. Her hands were gentle, but her very touch sent a surge of euphoria rushing through Tristan's body. Ishizu leant towards him, her smooth lips pressing to his. The man heard fireworks going off all around him, and for one wild moment wondered who had set them off. He leant into the kiss, blissful happiness taking over.

After what could have been a second or a century, Ishizu pulled away. Her cheeks were slightly pinker than usual. Tristan linked his hand in hers and she led him into the kitchen. She gestured for him to take a seat at the wooden table in the centre of the large room. He sniffed the air, wondering what it was they were eating.

There was a warm smell filling the room – it reminded him off baking. Tristan wasn't much of a cook, but he was fairly certain it was bread he could smell, along with some sort of cheesy sauce…thing.

"Do you need any more help with the dinner, Ishizu?" Odion asked politely, hovering in the doorway.

"No thanks, Odion." She replied firmly, determined to make everything perfect on her own. This was the first real thing she and Tristan had done together and it _would_ be perfect. It had to be, because now she had Tristan, Ishizu wasn't sure what she would do without him.

Odion nodded in understanding, turning to leave.

"Oh…Odion?" Ishizu called. Odion turned back towards her, looking at her expectantly. She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice. "Would you mind getting Marik and Malik out of the house? I think they've made it quite obvious who they do and don't like and I don't want them ruining things."

There was some sort of pleading desperation in her voice, and Odion could not refuse her. He smiled, promising that he would, and left them, closing the kitchen door behind him.

Ishizu sighed, and for split second she looked much older than she really was. But then it was gone, and her smile was back in place. Tristan thought how much more she'd been through than he had. He knew little of her childhood, but he knew she'd been brought up underground by her insane father…and that couldn't have been easy. Despite what the others might think, Tristan was sure that Ishizu was secretly happy about Marik killing her father, and he agreed with her.

Ishizu tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, returning to the dinner. Tristan stood up and went to stand behind her, peering at the food she was preparing. She was carefully slicing tomatoes and dumping them into a large ceramic bowl with a load of other salad.

Cooking on the stove was a pan full of bubbling cheese sauce, and inside the oven were several different dishes, most of which Tristan couldn't have put a name to if he tried. It looked like Ishizu had made enough food to fill everyone Tristan knew.

"Anything I can help with, Ishizu?" he asked helpfully.

"Hmm? No, it's fine. It's almost ready anyway."

"You sure?"

"Well, you could set the table if you want. The mats are in that draw," Ishizu told him, pointing. "And there are some plates in that cupboard by the fridge."

"Sure." Tristan replied, moving to the draw that she had indicated. He set the table for the two of them, then paused.

"Is Odion eating with us?"

"No," she smiled "he's already eaten, and Marik and Malik are going out for dinner…it's just us. Just the two of us."

She turned away to hide her smile, and Tristan guessed that Ishizu had planned everything out this way. Although he didn't think the yami and hikari would be too happy about it.

Right on cue, Malik burst into the room, yelling at his sister until Tristan thought his lungs might burst.

"ISHIZU! You can't kick us out! This is _our_ house, and I refuse to leave just because _he's_ here." He pointed an accusing finger at Tristan, eyes narrowing in anger and frustration.

"Malik-" Ishizu began, but Tristan cut her off.

"Hey, if you want to pick a fight, then pick a fight with me. Ishizu only asked you to go out for a few hours, and yet you're screaming at her like she's making you move out! What's your problem!?"

Malik stared up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"You are." He said simply, them kicked him hard in the shin. Malik knew it was childish off him, but the git deserved it.

The blonde stalked off, his cackling yami following him out the door, leaving Tristan with a bruised and aching leg. He blinked back tears of pain and turned back to Ishizu, mouth open in amazement.

"What just happened?" he asked, bemused.

Ishizu massaged her temples, frowning deeply.

"I'm sorry about Malik," she sighed "I honestly don't know why he doesn't like you, but I doubt he'll change his mind any time soon."

She looked down at Tristan's leg, wincing sympathetically. "That must hurt. Do you want some ice to put on it?"

"No, it's fine." He lied, sinking back into the kitchen chair.

Ishizu shrugged and began loading various pots and pans onto the table. "If you're sure."

Within five minutes the couple were sat at the kitchen table, their plates piled high with food. Tristan wasn't eating like a pig as normal, Ishizu noticed, and was instead taking human-sized bites of his meal. Ishizu wanted to tell him that he needn't change for her, but she was glad that he was making the effort. It was nice to know Tristan cared about her as much as she did him.

―――――――――

Tristan glanced up from his food to look into the pair of deep blue eyes watching him from across the table. They both smiled slightly, then carried on with the conversation. Tristan had been expecting to find Ishizu hard to talk to, as they had virtually nothing in common, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to find that they'd been talking for almost an hour. He was beginning to think that the mountain of food had been made especially so that they would sit and talk for longer. Or perhaps he was thinking about this too much. It was a good meal and he'd spent it with Ishizu - that was all that mattered.

Tristan was smiling to himself when they heard the front door slam shut. Marik glanced inside the kitchen as he walked past, frowning at the sight of Tristan.

"He's still here." he confirmed, searching his hikari's face for a reaction.

"Hmph" Malik grunted, glaring at Tristan. He caught his sister's eye, then rolled his eyes and dragged his yami upstairs.

"I should probably go…" Tristan said, standing up. As much as he wanted to spend more time with his new love, it wouldn't go down well with Malik. And he was NOT a guy you wanted to piss off.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Ishizu agreed, leading him to the door.

Tristan was halfway through the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked behind him, surprised to see how close Ishizu was. She leant towards him, smiling shyly, and they shared another glorious kiss.

When they broke apart Tristan's head was spinning. He leant on the doorframe for support.

Ishizu was watching him, a smirk on her face. Tristan could feel his face burning, so he quickly hugged Ishizu goodbye and strolled out the door, shutting it behind him He shivered in the cold air, pulling his jacket close to him.

A smile worked its way onto his lips, and he resisted the urge to dance on the spot. Apart from Malik's bizarre hatred towards him, that had gone better than Tristan could have hoped. The food had been brilliant, Ishizu had been wonderful to talk to…and kissing her…kissing her was fantastic. The best part of it all was that he though Ishizu might actually like him.

_Yes_, he thought, smiling more widely still _She likes me. And I…I think I love her._

As this thought forced its way into every corner of his mind, Tristan realised just how true it was.

"Ishizu Ishtar," he whispered, staring up at the endless night sky, "I love you."

* * *

AN: Why are my endings always so cheesy? :P

Hope you liked this chapter, even if some parts were a little cliché (like the fireworks going off in Tristan's head.)

Two things:  
1) There's only bronzeshipping if you want there to be ;)  
2) I couldn't think of a good reason why Malik wouldn't like Tristan, other than him being friends with Yugi. So he just does. Go with it :P

New chapter next weekend :D Review please! :) Love you all ^^


	5. Archaicshipping Atem x Set x TK Bakura

AN: YAY! This chapter came to me really easily, which is odd because it's not a shipping I particularly support, and I managed to write it in less than two hours :D

Okay, so I know there's waaaaay too much speech in this chapter, but I don't care. I like it ^_^

And I just realised I never put a disclaimer before. Whoops! *shifty eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I'm not that cool, nor am I rich. It is owned by the owners, who's names I would put but I can't spell them ^_^

Archaicshipping - Pharaoh Atem x Priest Seto x Thief King Bakura

Bakura laughed triumphantly, looking down at the helpless pharaoh clinging onto the rock face with all his might. Should he let go, Atem would plunge into the black depths of the chasm…and to his death.

"Looks like the tables have turned, _Pharaoh"_ Bakura cackled, reaching down and taking the Millennium Puzzle from around Atem's neck. He raised his foot above the pharaoh's hand, preparing to bring down his foot and send the pharaoh plummeting to his death. "Where you're going, you won't be needing this!" he grinned, indicating the Millennium Item.

He brought his foot down with surprising strength, but then stopped it an inch from Atem's hand. Bakura widened his eyes in bewilderment. 'What's happening!?' he thought, fearful that another force was controlling his actions. 'Why can't I do it? Why can't I kill him!?'

Realisation dawned on him. 'It's because…because it's _him?_'

"But he's my enemy!" He screamed at the sky. "I have to do it! I have to kill him!"

The thief king fell backwards, clutching his head between his hands. He rocked back and forth, groaning wildly. "I c-can't…I can't…not anymore!" he howled hysterically.

The sound of hooves made him look up from his hands, shaking. He saw Priest Set dismount from a dappled gray horse and run to the pharaoh's aid. Bakura watched with dismay as the pharaoh was lifted out of the chasm and helped to his feet. The two men then turned to Bakura, Set brandishing the Millennium Rod.

"You-" Set began, making for Bakura, but was stopped when Atem threw out his arm.

The thief king watched Atem walk towards him with a dull feeling of pain throbbing in his heart. He had lost. He'd had the chance to kill the pharaoh and remove the only real barrier between himself and victory, but he hadn't been able to do it.

"Bakura," Atem said softly, almost sweetly. "You could have killed me just now – you could have defeated me. Why didn't you?" The soft look in his eyes showed quite clearly that he already knew the answer.

Tears streamed down Bakura's cheeks, leaving streaks in the dirt that had settled on his face. He looked up at Atem, then at Set, anger welling up inside him.

He leapt to his feet. "You know _damn well_ why I didn't kill you! You know how I feel about you! You've _always _known." The anger left his voice, the last three words just whispers. He looked down at the ground, salty tears dripping at his feet.

"I had assumed," the pharaoh said quietly "that all that was behind us. I assumed your feelings for me had subsided when I told you I loved Set as well as you…when you left me."

"It was never like that" Bakura choked, the past years' pain echoing in every syllable. "I didn't leave because I stopped loving you; I left because I loved you too much. And…and because I love Set too!" He cried, loud enough for the priest to hear, his eyes then widening in shock.

"W-what!?" Set stuttered.

"I love you." Bakura moaned, shoulders shaking with each of his pained sobs. "I love both of you, and I knew you loved each other. I knew I could never be a part of either of your lives. Nobody ever cared about me like that. Nobody ever cared about me at all!"

"That's not true, Bakura." Atem murmured, reaching out to touch the thief king's scarred cheek.

"_Don't touch me!"_ he screamed, deranged. "You LIAR! You _never_ cared about me! I never meant anything to you!"

His expression softened slightly, his voice shaking as he cried. "I thought that after what happened at Kul Elna…I would never be able to love again. But I was w-wrong. When I finally found the two of you – when I realised I loved you both – I was so happy. I finally felt like I could have a normal life again. It felt…right."

"Bakura-" Atem began.

"But I was wrong." His expression darkened. "I thought you loved me but you didn't, so I shut myself off again. I told myself I would never allow anyone to hurt me like that again, and to do that I had to stop caring completely. That's when Zorc first spoke to me. That's when all this began…" He fell to his knees again, weeping.

"I thought I was over you. I thought I'd succeeded in locking away my heart – and for a while I think I had – but when it came down to it I just couldn't do it. You asked me why I couldn't kill you, Atem. It's because…because my heart has always belonged to you. To both of you."

Bakura looked up at them both imploringly. He had let out everything that he'd held inside of him for so long, and it seemed to have mellowed him. 'At least now they know.' Bakura thought, dreading when one of the two men would speak.

Atem and Set shared a look. The latter nodded in silent agreement to an unasked question.

"Bakura," Atem said, kneeling down in front of him. "You're _wrong._ I do love you, I have never stopped loving you." He wiped a tear from Bakura's damp cheek.

"When Atem told you he loved me," Set continued "It didn't mean that he had stopped loving you. The truth is, I haven't been able to rid myself of guilt for over a year because I hurt you. I couldn't stand hurting you. _I love you, _Bakura."

"W-what?" The thief king asked, startled.

"I have loved you since the day I first set eyes on you." The priest said firmly. "Do you think you can still love us both? Can we be given another chance?"

"But…" Bakura sobbed. "But after everything I've done I'll be executed! There's no way I-"

" 'Kura," Atem grinned, glancing back at Set. "I'm the King of Egypt. _I_ decide whether or not you get executed."

The thief king blinked, staring at the spiky-haired man in front of him. Without warning, he threw his arms around the pharaoh, crying into his shoulder.

Atem chuckled, lifting Bakura's chin up to see his eyes. He planted a soft kiss on the thief's lips.

"I love you." He whispered softly, a smile playing on his lips.

Set came and knelt down next to the pharaoh, turning Bakura's head towards him instead. "No, _I_ love you" he grinned, kissing Bakura much harder than the pharaoh had done.

The thief king smiled through the kiss. 'I love both of you.' He thought. 'And finally, I've found someone to love me back.'

AN: Aww ^^ Isn't 'Kura cute? I think this turned into Atem x Bakura rather than Atem x Set x Bakura…but still :P

It's kinda short too…ah well ^^

And I know I mix up dub and sub names, leave me alone! *hides*

Now I have to go! Go review and stuff! BYE! :D


End file.
